Bittersweet end
by Goddess of Night Eternal Faith
Summary: Full Summary inside: Jacob has had it with Bella so he does what he never thought he would do. Jake moves on, problem is he imprints on a vampire. Slightly A/U characters maybe a little Occ


**A/N: Hello everyone! This is my first Vampire Diaries/Twilight cross over story! I did this for my friend Sammi who's like a daughter to me (long story short at my school we have this family thing were we call each other mom, dad, sister, brother all that good stuff) I promised her that I would right this story for her since it is her birthday and my sister Tere is going to help me write this^^ warning there might be some OCC especially from Katherine and also if you love Bella or Edward then I suggest you leave because there will be Bella and Edward bashing sorry but I don't like Edward and since my sister is helping me with this she hates Bella so yeah ^^ okay enough of my babbling on with the show**

**~*~*~*~*HAPPY BIRTHDAY SAMMI~*~*~*~***

**Bittersweet end**

**Summary: Jacob has had it with Bella so he does what he never thought he would do. Jake moves on, problem is he imprints on a vampire. A vampire that is running from danger and doesn't want to drag anyone down to her problems, will Jake be able to save her or will the danger that looms over her head be too much for him?**

**Chapter 1: Werewolf meet Doppelganger **

_You turn me off at the push of a button  
And you pretend that I don't mean nothing  
I'm not a saint that's easy to tell  
But guess what, honey, you ain't no angel_

_You like to scream me as words as a weapon_  
_Well, go head take your best shot, woman_  
_I wanna leave you, it's easy to see_  
_But guess what, honey, it's not that easy_

_We get so complicated_  
_This thing is for our memories_

_So rip my pictures from your wall_  
_Tear them down and burn them all_  
_Light the fire, walk away_  
_There's nothing left to say so_

_Take the ashes from the floor_  
_Bury them to just make sure_  
_That nothing more is left of me_  
_Just bittersweet memories, memories_

_I, I wanna run and escape from your prison_  
_But when I leave I feel something is missing_  
_I'm not afraid that's easy to tell_  
_This can't be heaven, it feels like I'm in hell_

**Washington **

**Swan residence**

Bella, please don't go." Jacob's voice whispered with desperation. He didn't want to lose her, he finally got her back, he finally was able to put her back together; he was there for her when she needed him. She couldn't just throw all of that away for some idiot bloodsucker. Could she?

"Jake, I have to go. Edward needs me. I still, I will always love him."

"_What about me?"_ he wanted to shout but looking in her eyes he already knew the answer. He was nothing more to Bella but her friend, hell even if the bloodsucker never came back he would be nothing more than a friend.

"Please, please, _please _take care of Charlie." She said as she dashed out the room without a backwards glance.

Jacob stood there in the middle of her living room staring off into deep space. She left him, after everything he's done for her; after all they've been through she still chose that idiot bloodsucker over him. He growled and ran out the back door. Once he was out of the house he shifted into an overgrown wolf and ran, ran all the way back home.

**A few miles away from Forks**

A young woman was driving through the forest admiring the beauty of nature. To most people she was a manipulated bitch who thought about no one but herself, to those who knew her she was a bitch but she was also the nicest caring person anyone will ever meet.

Katherine Gilbert (she had her last name change so that she could attend high school) thought back to her reason of leaving Mystic falls. She didn't want to leave her home, she finally made peace with everyone including Stefan but she has already ruined everyone's life just by showing up.

She turned Tyler into a wolf and it caused him to become a hybrid, Klaus was still after Elena and her so that he can continue with his plan, and to add icing on the cake someone wanted both her and Elena once again.

She couldn't put Elena through all that stress again, she's finally happy with Damon and Stefan was happy with that Klaus' sister. Everyone but her had someone they can call their own and it made leaving Mystic Falls that much easier, if she had anyone then it would make more difficult for her to leave.

Leaving her friends and everyone that she grew to care about was hard enough, she didn't need to leave someone she love and for that she was thankful. Now she was doing the only thing she was ever good at.

Running away from her problems.

**La Push beach**

**With Jacob and the pack**

**One day later**

Jake and the pack had decided to take a break and relax by the beach. It was days like these that Jake took advantage of. The sun was out there was a nice relaxing breeze that blew across his hair and face. A day like this made him forget about Bella. Well almost. He still worried but he tried not to think too hard, the only reason why he hasn't gone crazy was because of his pack little brother. Seth had recently shifted and right now Jake couldn't act all depressed and (according to Paul) Bella-zombiphid. It wasn't in his nature, so acting like nothing was wrong Jake decided to head to the beach and hang out with his friends.

Sam decided to give everyone a break today since they have all been working hard on tracking down the red headed leech.

He and Embry along with Quil decided to watch the waves crash back and forth between the rocks. Jacob watched as the guys tried to flirt with some girls he couldn't help but laugh. He kept looking and spotted a pretty girl from her profile at least. She had long curly brown hair that reached her mid back, a killer ass figure, and a cute face.

Jake could also see that the girl looked sad, sadder than he's ever seen anyone well except Bella but still he didn't like to see anyone so sad and a day like this everyone should be happy. Strange though even though she looked sad she looked like a goddess or better yet an angel. Jake could feel his heart beat increase just a little. Why he had no clue, maybe because she reminded him of Bella? Yeah that was it, but something told him that wasn't the case.

Getting up from his seat he walked up to the sad looking girl.

**XxXxX**

Katherine decided to come to Forks Washington since no one would know about her or no supernatural being around here. She watched as the waves crashed into the rocks; she was always fascinated with this kinda stuff. For some reason she always loved that no matter how horrible the supernatural world was the normal world was still beautiful.

Taking a deep breath she continue to think. She knew that as soon as everyone saw that she was gone they would either question her wear a bouts or they would just think that she left because she was bored of Mystic Falls. She hoped it was the second one but knowing how they were they would wonder where she was.

Katherine continue to stare she then felt someone sitting down next to her, if it was another human she swear that she was going to kill him.

"You know a day like this should be spent be happy not gloomy," a husky male voice said.

"I know," she said in a monotone voice.

"Then why are you so gloomy?" the boy asked. Katherine rolled her eyes, this guy was to nosy for his own good.

"I'm not gloomy I'm just…thinking."

"About what?"

"Stuff, reasons why I left home."

For some reason it felt good to talk to this boy, it felt…right.

"I'm Jacob," his dark hand extended towards her. she smiled and lifted her own hand she turned to face the boy. As soon as their eyes met Katherine felt like nothing else matter. Not her friends, not the threat that loomed over her head; nothing matter but this boy no this _man_ standing right in front of her.

Jacob stared into deep chocolate eyes that captivated him. As soon as this girl's eyes met his he felt like he was no longer being held by gravity, this girl whoever she is was the one holding him. At that moment nothing matter to him. Not the pack, not the red head leech, hell not even Bella's safety matter all that matter was the girl right in front of him.

"Katherine," she said shaking hands with him. She couldn't help but feel how hot his skin was against her own.

"Katherine," he said her name as if he savored every syllable of it, Katherine couldn't help but feel herself blush (if she could).

"So what brings you to La Push?"

"Well, like I said I left home,"

"Can I ask why?"

Katherine turned her head back to stare at the ocean. She didn't want to tell Jacob her reasons why she ran, she wasn't ready to drag another person into her dark world.

"If it's okay with you I rather wait until we know each other a little better before I start telling you my secrets," she hoped by then her feelings for this strange boy would be all but a forgotten memory.

Jacob nodded his head he could understand if she wanted to keep her life private life a secret they just met and even if she was his imprint he didn't want to prey too soon.

"That's fine, but I wasn't kidding about wasting a time like this, we should spent time together." He said bumping her shoulder. Katherine smiled a true smile one she hadn't done in a long, long time.

"I'd like that but first I need a favor from you sexy,"

Jacob blush a deep red color when she called him sexy.

"What?" he couldn't help but ask.

"Can you let go of my hand,"

Jake looked down at their still joined hands; he quickly released her hand ignoring the disappointing look he felt.

Katherine felt like she was empty when Jake released her hand but like Jake she squashed down that feeling and chose to ignore it.

Jacob knew she was different than the other girl but couldn't put his finger on it all he knew was that there was something different about her and he wasn't sure if he liked it or not.

_You're like a drug that I can't stop taking  
I want more and I can't stop craving  
I still want you, it's easy to see  
But guess what, honey, you're not that good for me_

_We get so complicated_  
_This thing is for our memories_

_So rip my pictures from your wall_  
_Tear them down and burn them all_  
_Light the fire, walk away_  
_There's nothing left to say so_

_Take the ashes from the floor_  
_Bury them to just make sure_  
_That nothing more is left of me_  
_Just bittersweet memories_  
_Just bittersweet memories_

_We get so complicated_  
_This thing is for our memories_  
_We get so complicated_

_So rip my pictures from your wall_  
_Tear them down and burn them all_  
_Light the fire, walk away_  
_There's nothing left to say so_

_Take the ashes from the floor_  
_Bury them to just make sure_  
_That nothing more is left from me_  
_Just bittersweet memories_

_There's nothing left to say_  
_There's nothing left to say_

**A/N: well love it hate it tell me what you think k? Yeah i know it's short but the next one will be long ^^**

**~Goddess of Night out**

**~*~*~*~*HAPPY BIRTHDAY SAMMI~*~*~*~***


End file.
